Still Thinking Of A Title
by Agent AA
Summary: Love comes at random times. Danny and Dani are siblings that run a repair shop. But in reality, their family used to be a gang and Danny was their best fighter. Danny meets Sam and he falls for her. His heart breaks when he founds out she's from a rival gang... Rated K for now. Will be T soon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It has been a long time since I wrote a DP fanfic. I would like to apologize for my absense. It's just that I'm really busy and I am waiting for a drama starring someone from my favourite band! I hope that this story will be fun and I really hope I finish this story. If you can think of a title for this story, just PM me. You can also request a title in the review section. If the plot's too long, the first chapter is on the bottom. Grab some popcorn and some soda and enjoy!**

 _(Plot: Danny Fenton and his younger sister, Danielle Fenton run a car repair shop in Amity Park. The two's family used to be a gang that consists of ghosts and the two kids are actually half-ghost. Danny is actually adopted while Danielle is the actual child. Dani meets a boy named Nick Manson and falls for him immediately. He has the same feelings too so they ask Danny for his blessing. This story has flashbacks of 15 years ago when Danny was active in the gang and his dad was still alive. While being chased, Danny accidently bumps his car into a pedestrian and breaks her leg. He asks about her leg and then immediately fell for her. Her name was Sam Manson. Danny keeps meeting her and they go out on a date. On another chase, Danny gets horribly injured and the rival gang's leader's daughter was actually Sam. She threatens him and points a gun at him, almost killing him. Danny's heart is crushed when she leaves him in that state. The next day, Danny got in a car chase with Sam and they end up on a cliff. Sam almost falls to her death but Danny saves her. Before he did, he threatens to let go of her so Sam will die but he loves her too much. They share a kiss and Danny leaves her with her car tipping over the cliff. Sam has a hard time deciding on what she would do and she went to Danny's house. She told him that she loves him but Danny doesn't believe her and locks her out of the house. Sam doesn't leave and stays on the steps until Danny comes. They share another kiss and they fell in love enen more. They wanted to get married since they loved each other. Danny's dad agrees to meet up with Sam's dad to approve the marriage. When they reached the Manson's mansion, Sam's dad started a gun fight and Danny kills him. Sam feels betrayed and hurt then she shoots him. Danny wakes up a few hours and finds out that his dad is dead and Sam mysteriously disappeared. We go back to present day and Danny wants to visit Nick's relatives. He goes to Nick's home and realizes that Nick's sister is Sam...)  
_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dani's POV**

My name is Danielle Fenton. I work at a repair shop with my older brother since my father mysteriously passed away 15 years ago. Here's a secret of mine, I am actually half-ghost. My alter-ego's name is Dani Phantom. Daniel Fenton, or my brother, is also half-ghost by the name of Danny Phantom. I don't remember my childhood before my father's death so I have no memories of him and my mother. Danny has been taking care of me since they died and he did a great job for it. I was at the repair shop and someone came in.

"Hello? I'm here for a repair." I turned around and I saw a handsome man with black hair and deep purple eyes. Is there such thing as purple eyes? Is this love at first sight. I snapped back to reality and went towards him.

"Yes, what do you need?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment.

"Oh, my motorbike stopped working all of a sudden. I thought that you would fix it." he said. I took the keys from him and started the motobike. It wasn't working so I went to find the problem. I can feel his gaze as I worked. "You're so good at this." I blushed and stood up. I looked at him and his face went red too.

"This is nothing. It just needed some work and it's fine." He smiled. The next thing I said, I wanted to hit myself for it. "What's your name?"

"Nick. Nick Manson. Yours?"

"Dani Fenton."

"Dani." He took his bike and went out the shop. "Thanks Dani!" He rode off and I sighed. I rested my head on a car and dozed off. If I could meet Nick again...

 **AN: Next chapter will be uploaded when I have free time. Also, my dad is out of country and I miss him like crazy. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: I'm baaaaaaaack! Reviews!**

 **ZeroHakurei:**

 **I forgive you! I did go all out on the plot and I will be shortening it. Your review wasn't that rude. I can see that you were trying to help me. Dani is actually a supporting character with Sam's brother [which is an OC]. Danny and Sam are the main characters and the plot only explained the first half of the story. Thank you!)**

Chapter 2:

 **Danny's POV**

Dani dozed off again. How many times did I tell her not to doze off while working? I told her so many times. I took a bucket, filled water up to the rim and went out. I splashed water on Dani and she woke up. She spluttered and jumped up.

"DANNY! I was having the best dream of..." she started and I cut her off.

"Let me guess, another guy?" I asked.

"But this one is different, we had a singing and dancing sequence and all of these expensive cars. He's so handsome, his eyes..." She sighed dreamily and I rubbed my temple.

"You had that same dream about the previous dude and the one before. Pretty much all the boys you fell for. This is really annoying." Dani's eyes flashed green and she went off.

"I need some fresh air. I'm going ghost." She went into her ghost form and flew off.

 **Dani's POV**

Danny really ruins my happiness. Why can't he accept that I love Nick? I know it's sudden but he's different from the other guys I had a crush on. His eyes, his personality. Everything. I went in an alleyway and changed back to human form. I don't know how I can be half dead. I thought there is only being alive or dead, not in between. Also, how did I get my powers? How did my brother get powers? Did our dad or mom have ghost powers? Who knows? A person on a familiar motorbike came and spotted me.

"Dani?" I looked up and saw Nick. My heart rate went up.

"Hi Nick." I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked and touched my hair. "And why are you dripping wet?" I went even redder and so did Nick.

"My brother's way of waking me up during work hours." He took a helmet from his motorbike and put it on my head. He sat on his motorbike and I sat behind. He took off and I wrapped my arms on his waist.

"He splashes a bucket of water on you? I can relate since my sister wakes me up like that all the time."

"You have a sister?" He nodded.

"She's 15 years older than me so she's pretty old." I brightened up since we had something in common.

"My brother is the same age!"

"Really? They must know each other."

"My brother doesn't bother to know or care about other people. He's very socially awkward."

"My sister too! She used to like this dude and she ended up shooting him. Why would she shoot him?"

"I don't know."

"I think she's mad. My father died 15 years ago and she think that dude killed my father."

"My dad died too 15 years ago... I didn't really wanted to talk about it." We reached a small bar and he nodded at me.

"I didn't want to mention my father either. It's just that I was only 8 when it happened and my sister and I were so depressed." He went to buy some drinks and I stood by. I then saw a few drunk guys ganging up on Nick. He looked like he wanted help. He took out his phone and his phone smashed on the ground. I gasped then my eyes went green. I looked for some place to go ghost. F*** it, I will beat the sh*t out of them in human form.

 **Danny's POV**

"Jazz!" I called. My cousin came out and she glared at me.

"Come on! I wanted to be a psychologist and I end up being a car repair shop owner." Jazz complained as usual and I sighed again. "But I did it for Dani and I am her trusted friend!"

"Ok, trusted friend, Dani is in her ghost form and I want you to watch over her."

"Why won't you send Tucker or Dash instead, your trusted friends?"

"Tucker is busy and Dash is a psychopath. I can't send Dash out without me being with him. Also, Tucker is socially awkward."

"You can insult Dash like that but you can make me marry him?"

"You decided to marry Dash. Just go stay with Dani!" She grumbled and went out. I looked out the window. Dani reminds me so much of someone, me. I was like that when I was her age, 15 years ago. I fell in love with this random girl I hardly knew. But then she ended up being a huge part of my life. I want to know, where is she now?

 **AN: Extra long chapter to make up for the 7 month hiatus. I switched Dani and Jazz's role. Dani's the sister and Jazz is the cousin. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Will Dani actually beat the drunk guys? Will Jazz find her before she creates a huge mess? Who is this girl Danny is talking about? Read more to find out soon. *cue Dan Phantom laugh***


End file.
